Welcome to the Black Parade
by Suii Koalae
Summary: When Romano's best friend, Yong Soo finds out that the Italian has a 'crush' on Bella, Antonio's new girlfriend, he gathers a group to set them up. Romano might find himself having more fun than he bargained for, but the more time he spends with Bella, the closer he gets to her new boyfriend. Spamano.
1. Prologue (I guess)

**Welcome to the Black Parade**

_Suii Koalae_

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing

**Warning: **This is a slash Fic, as in, it's Yaoi. As in two guys in romantic and/ or dirty situations. So if you're not a fan of this, I suggest you go find another Fanfic.

**Pairings (For now): **Spamano, BulgariaXRomania, and other's on mind.

* * *

_**Prologue (I guess)**_

_'Didn't your mothers ever tell you that it's rude to stare?'_

That is exactly what Romano was thinking as he ignored his classmates stares, and continued talking to the apple tree that was currently residing above him. It wasn't like it was that unusual talking to some random object was it? He fought the urge to tell them to 'Screw off', because that was rude. And we can't have both sides being rude now can we?

He was just so bored.

It wasn't like he wanted to talk to the tree, but it was the only thing he could talk to. He had a few friends aside from Feliciano (Was he even considered a friend?), not that he didn't want more but he was fine with having two or three. And, aside from the teachers, no one bothered to talk to him. Simply because of one simple fact.

He was weird

Even he admitted it. Not because of his looks, he knew he was attractive at least. Maybe it was the way he dressed? Or his personality? No, barely anyone knew his personality. They thought Romano was weird because the moment he had transferred three months ago and introduced himself to the class, there had immediately been two possible theories.

1. He was 'Hot'

2. But he was 'rude', like, **really rude.**

Romano had shown up to class in an outfit that one of his friends at the mall had pick out for him. She made him put it on when she found out that he would be at a new school. It was simple, but it still looked good on him, and it was comfy, and that's all that mattered to her. An open red short-sleeved jacket (Was it a jacket? It didn't have a zipper or buttons or anything, maybe it could be called in over-shirt) with a black turtleneck underneath, and dark skinny jeans.

Apparently, the look went well with him and she thought it made him look 'Sexy'

Which he knew was true because he could make anything look sexy.

He didn't even want to come to school that day, because it would be the same as his last school, except he only had two friends back then. But Feliciano kept bothering him So, since it was within walking distance, Romano walked to school.

It was torture, walking to the school and entering the school gates for the first time. Just. Horrible. Some of those people had to learn to quit staring. It made him nervous, and when Romano got nervous, he got frustrated, and when he got frustrated, he tended to lash out. So when he had to introduce himself to the class, without thinking, when one his new classmates asked him a question, Romano ended up glaring and telling her to 'Fuck off!'

But in his defense the question was extremely rude, and if he were calm he might have answered politely (Not), but he couldn't apologize, not anymore. No one tried to talk to him, and when they did it was mindless stuttering.

So he let them, they could talk, whisper, shout for all he cared. Which now led him to this present 'conversation' with his tree friend.

"Why do you think there's different colored apples?"

...

"Because its stupid! Why are there green _and_ red apples?"

...

"Well, that's wrong, obviously green is the better color."

...

"Oh, Shut up. Leave my curl out of this."

...

"You're leaves are green too! So why'd you pick red?"

...

"...Bastard, that's rude."

The Italian laughed, he had to admit, it did sound pretty stupid. Talking to a tree. Oh well, since he already started he might as well carry on, after all, the stupid tree _did_ insult his curl. And he couldn't let it get away with that now could he?

"Well if it isn't Romano!"

Damn.

"Yong Soo, go away." Of all the people.

"Aww~ Romano you're so mean." Yong Soo said with a grin.

"Go!"

Yong-Soo was the only one who approached Romano when he first came here, and wouldn't leave him alone no matter how many times he told him to. He threw insults, dumped his lunch on him, even tried to fight him (But the little bastard got away).Yong Soo just wouldn't go. Finally Romano just let him come, it's not like he was that mean.

"My dear, dear Romano," the Korean explained, shaking his head "How could I leave you when you're sitting here talking to a tree?"

"Simple, just use those skinny legs of yours and walk away."

"Please, your skinnier than I am."

"Prove it skinny bitch."

"Romano, Language!" Yong Soo gasped, he knew Romano thought of him as a friend, he was just a...what did Kiku call it? A Tsundere. Yeah, that was it. Bless Kiku and his Otaku ways.

"So, why were you talking to a tree?"

"'Cause I'm bored"

The dark-haired boy tilted his head to the side, "Why were you bored?"

"There's nothing t-" He got off by his friend smacking him across the head, he turned angrily "_Nappeun!_ Bad Romano, bad!"

"What!?"

Yong Soo was shaking his head again, "There's always something to do! You just have to find it." he opened his eyes, a fierce determination held inside. "You know, I've noticed that you've been awfully mopey these past few days."

"Mopey's barely a word idiot"

"For example, when I was with Antonio yesterday-"

**Antonio**

This was all that damn bastard's fault. Why? Who cares, it just was.

A few days ago, Romano had walked to the front gates, ready to go home, when out of no where, he noticed Antonio walking around with Bella. A Belgian girl in many his classes, she was cute, and she was one of the few people who weren't afraid to talk to him at times, though she was always with her group of friends. Romano was thinking that maybe he could get to know her a bit more.

But Antonio had his arm slung around her waist.

They were chatting happily, probably walking home together. A slight rage built up inside of him…then it cooled. It's fine. He didn't really care. They probably are just friends. No, they **are **just friends. There was no bloody _probably_ included. It was just that he didn't deserve Bella, she was too good for him right? Those two dating, that would never happ-

"What are you talking about?"

"W-what!"

Dark eyes turn to meet Romano's brownish gold, an impish grin on his face. Romano turned red, in embarrassment and anger that he was caught voicing his thoughts aloud.

"You were talking about Antonio and Bella, I heard they're dating now,"

_'Don't get mad, Don't get mad-'_

"I mean, it was only a matter of time. She's been flirting with him for a while now. What, are you jealous?"

Yong Soo was still smiling that smile of his, and he didn't wipe it off now, Romano was going to beat it off hi- wait what?

"What! No! Why would I be jealous, I'm not her boyfriend or anything!"

_'Do you want to be?'_

_'Shut up!'_

Romano was still getting red, and Yong Soo was relishing in this simple fact with pure glee. The Korean smirked, grabbed his blushing friend by the wrist and dragged him out from the field towards the front gates.

"Your jealous, you just won't admit it." He declared as their feet hit the sidewalk. Romano scowled.

"I'm not. That girl can date whoever she wants, I barely even know her. She just helped me out a few times."

_'More than a few times' _

_'I said shut up!'_

"She can screw around with guys and girls, not like I care."

"I never said you did."

Yong Soo's amused smirk and sly eyes were enough to get Romano banging his head against the pavement. He looked away.

"You thought it." He said, pouting

"I thought nothing, now, from what I've come up with this simple answer."

Yong Soo turned around, leaned in and whispered close to his ear.

"You like her, right?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

Yong Soo threw his head back and laughed skyward. The traffic light turned red, and the sign of a stick-man blinked on to the small dark screen. People stopped an stared, but Yong Soo ignored it, Romano, already embarrassed, dragged the laughing maniac across the street. When the had finished crossing, he shot death glares at anyone looking and life returned, people stopped staring and walked ahead, avoiding the two.

"I don't 'like' her in the way that you mean, you idiot."

"Oh really? Leis!" The Korean sang

"Don't worry, man! I'll help you in your quest for love!"

"I'm not in love!" Romano shouted loudly, angry that he kept bringing it up.

"Do you _want_ to be alone and lonely living in a house filled with cats?"

"...no." Romano said sullenly, the thought making him sour, he didn't want to be like some crazy cat woman.

"Good, I'll get some people to help me fix you."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Oh, nothing~" Yong Soo responded, looking away.

"We'll meet at lunch tomorrow and make some plans, so be a good boy and use your manners Romano!" He said with a wink, walking away.

"Why the hell are you doing this? We haven't even been friends for that long!" Romano called, his friend turned around, smiling.

"Three months is long enough, we are friends after all!" He said, walking backwards then turning and going home.

Romano watched him go, and scowled "Crazy bastard." and ran to his house before he could say something more. When he got there, he could hear his brothers laughing with his Mother and Father, and remembered Yong Soo's smirk. He'd known that guy long enough to know that when that smirk came, something crazy was usually involved.

_**_o_O_o_O_**_

_**Read the A.U. IT'S IMPORTANT**_

A.U - Hi there! If anyone remembered this Fic, and is now accusing me of stealing, then your wrong because I'm not taking over this account! Long story short. The original Suii Koalae started this Fic, like, three months ago but only had the idea for one chapter, then she left it for a long time and only told her bestest friend in the world, a few days ago. Claim's it had, slipped her mind. Anyway, with her consent, I took her account over and will now continue it. I'm moving in September and there's already some guy working on the house, making it all nice and stuff. And my mum doesn't really like it when I'm on the computer, but lucky for you and I! School's just one more month! So, I'll be free for most of the summer! Anyway, I made a few changes but there barely noticeable so it's fine. I've already got more than 1,400 words for the second chapter, so look forward to it!

Ask any question's you want, I'll try my best to answer. :)

~Criticism is welcomed, just please don't over do it. No flames, I'm pretty sure you know the difference

~the relationship will be slow, I'm sorry.

~Rated T for a reason, no smut.

**_"Nappeun!" (Korean) - "Wrong!"_**


	2. Encounter's

**Welcome to the Black Parade**

_Suii Koalae_

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing

**Warning: **This is a slash Fic, as in, it's Yaoi. As in two guys in romantic and/ or dirty situations. So if you're not a fan of this, I suggest you go find another Fanfic.

**Pairings (For now): **Spamano, BulgariaXRomania and other's on mind.

* * *

I **really **want to thank _**sukikuro**_ for following this Fic, it made me really happy! Especially since I'm a fan of your Spamano Fanfiction, Wings! Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounters **

Romano Vargas has always been a man of many words. Normally when you see these lines - or lines similar to these - in a book, or online, you're mind immediately starts to assume that the person in question is very wise. Sometimes it's true, and sometimes it's not, but when someone says it with Romano's name, it wasn't with words of intelligence or words of wisdom. It was normally with words that were incredibly foul and harsh. At least...that was what most people thought. And he let them. Most of the time he just let it slide.

But now, now was _not_ one of those times.

It was lunch, and, as usual, he was eating on one of the benches outside. The cafeteria was always so stuffy, made him feel like he was suffocating. But as soon as his bright golden eyes landed on the two figures making their way towards his form, Romano instinctively put the remains of his food on the tray and began to walk (more like fast walk really) towards the entrance to their - rather large - school.

Unfortunately, that damned Korean managed to grab him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back, spilling his fries all over the ground and grabbing the chocolate milk before it could fall.

"Romano! I'd like you to meet Xiao Mei, she's from my Art class."

Romano shook the hand off his neck, mentally promising to get his friend back for that, and looked to the new girl.

She was very feminine, not so much that it looked like she wore make-up everyday, in fact, it looked like she wore little to no make-up at all. She had a certain air about her that made you feel like she wouldn't judge you, especially when she smiled, which was exactly what she was doing now. Her dark brown hair framed her face, her many bangs covering her forehead.

Xiao Mei was a nice girl. With clothes that seemed to represent her personality. From the bright pink flower clip in her hair, to the dark cardigan, pinkish flowered shirt and equally dark skinny jeans and all the way down to her brown boots. Her left leg moved back and forth happily, not like a nervous gesture, more like she was use to moving it that way.

"Hi there, Romano! You can call me Mei, it's what I'm use to."

When he heard her voice, he recognized the tone of gentleness that he was, sadly, not exactly used to. He decided that he liked this girl already.

"Hey Mei, nice to meet you." He grinned playfully at her, vaguely reminding the Taiwanese girl of Yong Soo. Romano returned to his seat, the other two sitting beside him. Mei offered him Yong Soo's lunch tray, ignoring the man's protest and Romano thankfully grabbed a handful of fries, wondering why he always took junk food but managed to stay healthy all the same.

"So, Yong Soo here tells me that your having troubles with love?" She said with a bright smile, "I'm here to help!"

Romano glared at his friend. Which the other happily ignored, instead busying himself with the chocolate milk he stole. He sighed when he saw that Mei was awaiting his answer.

"Sorry, but it's just a little crush, It'll blow over in a few days."

_That's what you think._

_What?_

A light tap on the head, followed by a small 'tut, tut' was what broke him out of the ongoing conversation in his head. Surprised to see a small frown on Mei's face. "Your never going to get your crush that way Romano."

Now it was his turn to frown. "Look, I'm not planning to fucking 'get her' anyway, just a tiny cru-"

"Nonsense!"

The two teens turned to Yong Soo, a bit startled by his outburst. The dark-haired Korean turned to them with a smug smile, "I know it's more than just a 'tiny crush' Roma, you were practically fuming when I mentioned Antonio yesterday, so being difficult and let us help."

Romano huffed and turned away, already knowing that he had lost.

Mei smiled, turning back to Romano and getting back to the topic at hand.

"Anyway, it's like Yong Soo says, we'll help you." She smiled "But it seems like you don't need any help with your sense of style."

The other shrugged, "I already have someone doing that for me." Seeing the questioning look on both of their faces, he continued. " Her name's Angel, she's went with me to my old school."

Seeing that one thing was already completed, Mei checked clothing off her mental list of things to do. She clapped her hands, another bright smile blooming on her face, "Well then, that's good right?" A nod. "Then all we need to do is assemble more helpers! Nicolai will help us, I'm sure. Yong Soo, go show him to the drama room after school. I'll get Kiku too and I'm sure he'll bring more. When that's all done we'll organize a meeting!"

"Wait, wait! How many people are in on this Mei?"

She shrugged. Then smiled, feigning innocence. "Just a few friends, that's all." Suddenly a thoughtful looked crossed her face, "Yong Soo," she started, a cautious tint to her voice.

"Hm?"

"Who _is _Romano's crush anyway?"

...

...

...

"You didn't tell her?"

"Um...maybe?"

"What kind of answer is that?"

"It's an answer!"

"Who the hell gets some random girl and drags her into this without fucking telling her!?"

"First, she _not_ some random girl, she's from _**Art Class**_! Second, Language Roma! And Third, it just slipped my mind!"

"Slipped you're mind? How does it slip you're mind!?"

"Well it's not _my _fault that you've got a crush on Antonio's girlfriend!"

"Shh! You idiot, someone could hear y-!"

He didn't get to finish, Mei's words cut into his before he could. The three were so involved in their shout-out, they didn't notice the attention they were starting to attract.

"Did you just say Antonio's girlfriend?" A nod. "Bad Touch Trio Antonio's girlfriend?" Another nod. "_Bella, _Antonio's girlfriend?"

"Yes! Ok? Yes! I've got a crush on her!"

"You've got a crush on who?"

_Oh shit._

The girl in question walked up to the small group, stopping right in front of them, her arm around a certain curly-haired Spaniard's who didn't seem to care for them now. He looked like he was in a hurry, trying (and failing) to remove his arm from his girlfriends. Bella smiled, her green eyes full of curiosity and blonde curls bouncing.

"Nothing!" Romano exclaimed.

It seemed like that wouldn't fool the blonde girl. Her smile becoming even bigger, she stepped closer, and put her hand on his head, patting it over and over. '_People are touching my head a lot lately.' _He thought as he focused on Bella. Who had her face looking as if she was pouting. "Aww, come on Lovi~" She whined. Romano chose to ignore the two obvious looks of surprise on Mei's and Yong Soo's faces, choosing instead to focus on pushing the heat that was threatening to invade his face _down._

"I-it's none of your business!"

"But Lovi~"

"No!"

"_Fine. _Bu-"

"Bel, can we _please_ go now?"

The question can from the one and only Antonio Carriedo. Member of the school's very successful Track Team, part of the Bad Touch Trio, one of the most popular groups in Hetalia High, and the center of every one of his Fangirl's dreams. Romano didn't really hate the guy, it wasn't his fault that he had a crush on Bella. _'Beside's'_ He reasons, _'They probably knew each other longer anyway.'. _That thought didn't do much to help, but it was worth a shot. The Spaniard really didn't seem like he wanted to be there now. He kept tugging on his girlfriends arm, leading her away from the small trio and twisting his head from side to side, searching for something. Finally, the tanned face lit up in a smile filled with relief as he started towards two very familiar figures.

The first was a blonde, long (slightly curly) hair pulled into a small ponytail, his bangs framing his face. Francis Bonnefoy, Hetalia High's best student in Home Ec. He was flirtatious, smug and a lover of everything beautiful. Romano had heard - with all the gossip in this school, how could he have not? - that he was in a relationship with some girl (or guy) from another school.

The second one was close to an albino, he had silver hair with asymmetrical bangs and eyes that seemed to vary between red, purple and blue, creating a mix of some sort. Gilbert Beilschmidt, the self-proclaimed 'bad-ass' of Hetalia High (even though he rarely missed a day of class) and the one who always seemed to have a small yellow canary with him.

Romano, Yong Soo and Mei watched as the Bad Touch Trio, along with Bella, walked towards the entrance to the school and disappeared inside. Not a second later the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. They all got up, Mei walking away to put the remains of the food in the garbage bin while Yong Soo shot a sly smirk at his friend. "...So...what's this about a Lovi?"

Romano sighed, mumbling out the answer.

"What?"

_Mumble, mumble._ Mei punched him lightly on the shoulder, having finished with her task. "Speak up, Romano."

"I said, it's my middle name!" He stated angrily, then sighed again. "My full name's Romano Lovino Vargas, and she found out."

Yong Soo face turned to one of question. "How'd she find out?" He asked, the Italian shook his head.

"I mentioned it once and now she won't stop calling me that." This time it was Mei's turn to ask.

"So, what? You don't like it? I think Lovino sounds nice." She smiled.

"It's not that I don't like it, I'm just not used to anyone but my family calling me that."

Yong Soo shrugged, "Oh well," he started to the entrance, "We need to get to class Roma, make sure your ready after school." He left, leaving Romano with Mei, who gave him another gentle smile and walked with him to the doors. "I've got to go too, I'll tell Kiku what's up. It's too bad I'm not in any of your classes, we could talk more than." She rushed off, going to find her next class. Romano hurried to catch up to Yong Soo, quickly saying goodbye before turning to find the door to World History.

* * *

After almost getting lost in the hallways - the school was _really _big - and finally finding the class _after _the late bell had rung, he sat in his desk, far back in the room. Blatantly ignoring the faint 'Your late, Romano.', and slumped down on to the wooden contraption, thinking about what had happened just a few moments ago.

Yong Soo was meddling like always, but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't thankful. He really did like Bella. How could he not? She was sweet, caring, _very attractive _and knew how to have fun, practically everything a growing teenage boy like himself could want. Yong Soo bringing other's into this though, well, Romano wasn't particularly keen on meeting new people, but Mei seemed okay. And he trusted Yong Soo, so why not give it a shot?

It was because of these very thoughts that Romano didn't notice the tiny pieces of paper being thrown his way. It was only when, barely missing his left eye and landing on his desk, did he see the tiny pile of crumpled paper on the floor beside him. He stared at the one that _had _landed safely, not believing it was there for a few seconds, then picked it up and opened it.

**_Look to your left._**

So he did, though rather confused and he saw what he normally did, normal teenager's listening to a normal boring class, some paying attention, some texting and some sleeping. He did notice, however, the odd strawberry blonde wearing a red hoodie that were a few sizes to big for him. He watched as the odd teen decided to write another mini-note, rolling up his sleeves as he did so, and threw it to Romano. He opened that one too.

**_Meet me after class._**

He decided to write one back, this class was boring after all, and he had nothing better to do. And he was a bit curious to see what the stranger wanted.

_Why?_

**_Just do it! _ :D**

He was just about to continue the - somewhat interesting - conversation when it seems like someone had caught wind of their conversation.

"Ms. Fieldsman, Romano and Adrian are passing notes!"

Romano mentally cursed, how could he have gotten himself caught? He looked at his new-found companion, searching for a reaction, but he didn't seem to mind at all, sending a big smile towards their now glaring teacher. She looked at both, angry at the thought of being uninterrupted while she was teaching her lessons.

"Detention, both of you." She said curtly before returning to the lessons at hand.

He groaned, not noticing the mischievous smirk that adorned the blonde's face as soon as their teacher's back turned.

* * *

**Ha! Only five (Or was it four?) days after the prologue! How do you like it? I know it's a bit fast paced, and maybe short, and the mistakes too, sorry. First Fanfic and all, but really. Was it good, bad? I'm thinking of making the chapters up to 2,000 or more a page. What do you think? So Romano's met Bella, Antonio, Mei and for a brief time, Adrian in this chapter. He saw the full Bad Touch Trio, but never talked to them yet so they don't count. The group helping Romano with his love for Bella is going to be filled with about six or five people. BTW. The 'dirty situations' part in the disclaimer is _not_ happening, at least, not in this Fic, at least, not until I can try writing it without blushing like some school girl.**

**I'll see you soon! Bye Bye!**

**~Suii Koalae**


	3. Meetings

**Welcome to the Black Parade**

_Suii Koalae_

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing

**Warning: **This is a slash Fic, as in, it's Yaoi. As in two guys in romantic and/ or dirty situations. So if you're not a fan of this, I suggest you go find another Fanfic.

**Pairings (For now): **Spamano, BulgariaXRomania and other's on mind.

* * *

Thank you 0fanfictionfan0 and Lilly927 for Fav and Following! And thanks to Sukikuro for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meetings**

_Oh__ my God I'm** dying.**_

Detention was officially the _worst, _Romano thought as he slumped in his chair. The only thing the stupid teacher did was read her stupid book, you had to be quiet the entire time - and no one did that anyway and it was _boring. _To make matter's worse that stupid blonde kept sending notes at him. Why couldn't he take a hint? He wasn't going to answer anyway. It was his fault that he was in this mini-hell anyway.

The pile was getting bigger though.

And it was starting to annoy him.

It wouldn't hurt, would it?

Maybe just one time.

It's fine if it's one time, right?

Giving in to his convincing thoughts. He angrily tore a piece of paper from the pile under the desk. Quickly wrote a note in it, and threw it smack in the middle of that infuriating grinning face. Allowing himself a bit of satisfaction as the others face morphed from a happy-go-lucky grin into a tiny, irritated frown. It didn't last long though, because he quickly ripped another piece of paper seemingly out of no where, wrote on it, crumpled it up and threw it straight at him. Completely disregarding the note from before in the process. Shooting the other a glare, he opened it, a bit surprised at what he saw.

**'I'm coming over :)****'**

So Romano did what anyone would do. He looked up. Right into the face of striking red eyes and cheeky smile of this new-found stranger. Eyes widening, he vaguely wondered whether the teacher at the front of the class could see this or whether she even cared. The teenager stuck out a hand, which Romano shook, slightly cautious of the one who seemed to not know the rule about personal space. The blonde only smile grew bigger.

"Hey, I'm Adrian Arcos, nice to finally meet you Romano!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" He asked. Adrian shrugged.

"No, but I heard Mei talking about you to Kiku before class started," He gave a small wink, "And since I know she's going to talk to Nicolai soon, who know's he will _never_ able to talk me out of this, I decided to come and greet you early!"

Romano furrowed his eyebrows, wondering why so many people (people that he didn't even know, mind you) seemed so insistent on helping him on his so-called 'quest for love' as Yong Soo had now labeled it. He examined Adrian again, noting how his smile looked as if he didn't have any cares about coming up to a random stranger. Taking in his very red eyes and something resembling a fang sticking out of the left side of his mouth. He could have looked at least slightly intimidating if it weren't for that ever-present smile.

Adrian also did his fair share of examining. From what he had heard (or eavesdropped) from Mei, who heard from Yong Soo, was that Romano was a great guy, but had a temper, often calling people 'bastard' and such. He had a ridiculous curl sticking out the left side of his head, thankfully not one that looked like it had a face like Yong Soo. He was lazy and was a bit clumsy when he tried to clean and sometimes it seemed like he harbored a permanent scowl on his face. Like now.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Greeting you, of course!"

"You made me get detention just to say hi?"

"...Maybe that was a bit much?"

"What's wrong with you!"

"It seemed like a good idea!"

"Damn it! How is that a good idea!"

They were aware that they were attracting attention from everyone else in the room, they did hear the 'Adrian, Romano, quiet down!" and the equally loud 'shut up!'s from the students. And frankly, it was starting to get annoying. So when Adrian suddenly walk away from the shouting contest and opened the door to the class, it wasn't very hard to guess what he was doing. It still came as a shock to Romano when he grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the classroom though.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the Drama Room." He said that like it was completely obvious, which, it wasn't.

"Why?"

"Because Nicolai is there!"

"And I care, why?"

"Because Yong Soo is there too! And then we can discuss everything."

He blinked, he had actually forgotten about the 'meeting with Yong Soo' thing. Adrian was still gripping his arm, apparently not trusting him thinking he would run away. Despite how rude it was, he was probably right, but only if he didn't know where they were going. The walk there wasn't very awkward. Even though none of them were talking, they were both thinking about their own things, Romano about his 'quest for love', and Adrian about how this was all going to work out.

They passed by several more classes until they finally reached the stairs leading down to the basement (AKA. The Drama Room.) It shouldn't have really been called a basement in the first place, considering the size, it was like tiny maze down there. Romano had never really been down there, Feliciano had, and no doubt Marcello would go down here in two years too, but Drama wasn't really his forte. What really bothered him, was the sign. The sign that, rather clearly read.

**NO ADRIAN'S ALOUD.**

"Uh, Adrian?" He asked, indicating the sign.

The other glanced at it, looking confused for a second before realization dawned on his face. Surprisingly, instead of getting sad, or looking at least a tad embarrassed, his face lit up and laughed.

"Oh, that? Nico was just having a tantrum!"

Romano raised an eyebrow, that didn't exactly help. "A tantrum?" He assumed Nico was his nickname for Nicolai. Adrian nodded, smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah, I tried to get him to sing a song with me, but apparently when you sing 'Do you like waffles?' for 20 minutes you get kicked out of the room."

Ok, so Adrian liked to sing, and this Nicolai didn't like it when he sang. Noted. Still laughing, he turned around and twisted the knob. What greeted him wasn't exactly what he would call a welcoming scene.

Yong Soo and Xiao Mei were there, along with several others, but the only one he recognized was the one with the dusty blonde hair, Alfred F. Jones. The one who had a hero complex at the beginning of the school year. He didn't actually _know _him of course, but he was the talk of the school at times, being the star player on the football team did that for you.

Two of them had short black hair, but one them was shorter than the other. The short one was wearing sweats, red and white were the colors, and looked like he was apologizing profusely to Yong Soo. Who was running and _screaming_ because there were _dogs _chasing him. They kept barking rather loudly. The other, wearing colors consisting of purple and green was laying down on one of the chairs in the far corner. Mei and Alfred were arguing, occasionally yelling at Yong Soo. Romano thought he could catch words sounding like 'Yong Soo!_ Leave_ Tony alone.' Like he was blaming _him _for all the noise they were making.

Adrian walked straight up to the one on the chair, ignoring the others, and, to the Italian's surprise, gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The dark-haired teen grumbled, opening his eyes slightly to give a lazy stare to the other who smiled back. He then turned to look at Adrian's companion, which was, in fact, Romano.

"Who is this?" He asked, voice tired from his nap. Adrian clapped Romano on the shoulder, causing him to stumble a bit.

"This is Romano! Romano, meet Nicolai. Nicolai, Romano." Nicolai's face didn't change,

"And why is he here?"

"Because we have to discuss the plan!"

"The plan for what?"

"The plan for Romano to get together with Bella!"

"Antonio's girlfriend?"

"Yes, Antonio's girlfriend! The one he has a crush on!"

"Isn't that cheating?"

"It's not cheating if he breaks up with her."

"Why would he break up with her?"

"Because that's what we need to do!"

"He barely knows her."

"And how do you know that?"

"What's her last name?"

The last question was for Romano, who had gotten so deeply engrossed into the conversation that he didn't know the question for him. He looked around him a bit, but no one was there but those three, the others were all fighting, running, screaming or barking. Standing there confused, he stuttered when he finally guessed who it was for.

"What?" Nicolai raised an eyebrow.

"I _said_, do you know Bella's last name?"

"Of course I do!" He said, a bit surprised by the question. "It's-" He paused, eyes widening. What _was_ her last name? He wasn't that shallow was he? To like a girl without even knowing her last name?

Nicolai smirked, "Told you." He bragged, turning back to Adrian with a smug look on his face. The blonde rolled his eyes, walking over to Mei, who had stopped shouting in favor of talking to the shorter dark-haired one. Leaving Alfred to go and get the dog with the shaggy sliver fur. He tapped Mei on the shoulder, trying to get her attention. It didn't work, he tried again. She waved him off. Getting frustrated, he tugged on a piece of her hair, this time she turned around, and annoyed look on her face. "Alfred, I thought I told you to- Oh hey, Adrian!" He shook his head, letting it slide.

"Mei, what did Alfred do?" He asked, earning a scowl in return.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you mention Alfred just now?"

"Alfred? I don't see him here. Romano have you met Kiku?" She said as a loose effort to divert their attention, motioning towards the short teen, who bowed in response.

"Hello, It's nice to meet you." He said, looking up at them.

"Yeah...you too." Romano wasn't used to people who were too polite. His family treated him well enough. Just...not like that. Suddenly, the group heard a small clap, everyone turned, only to find themselves staring at Alfred and Yong Soo. Alfred stared at Romano, looking very frustrated.

"Yo, Romona or whatever, tell Yong Soo here that Mario would totally smash Link to pieces!"

"Link has a freakin' sword! All Mario has are stupid flowers!" Yong Soo argued.

"Link looks like an Elf!"

"Mario's fat!"

"Mario saved Princess Peach!"

"You know why? Because Peach can't _do _anything!"

"Zelda doesn't do anything!"

"Zelda was a pirate!"

"Ignore them," Said Mei, the curl in front of her face swinging side to side as she shook her head. "We have to talk about your problem here with Bella." Nicolai scoffed, the smug look returning to his face. "I don't see why, he barely knows this Bella girl."

"I do! It's just-" He paused once again, red invading his cheeks. "I just really like her, okay?"

"Nico, stop being mean." Adrian frowned, all these distractions were getting them off topic. "We all have to go home soon, and were not getting anything done now."

Mei nodded, she was starting to think that she chose the wrong people for this group. "First, we need to make sure everybody gets along." She said pointedly directing her gaze to Romano and Nicolai. The Bulgarian shrugged, his companion bristled, what about Yong Soo and Alfred? They were still arguing after all, about video games of all things. Kiku seemed to notice his problem, he smiled softly.

"Those two argue like that all the time, they are actually very good friends."

_'Still,'_ Romano thought.

"The first thing we have to do is get Bella to notice him." Mei declared, it was like she was the boss of the group already, "Part of that has already been accomplished." Indicating the small 'Lovino' incident earlier. "Do any of you have any ideas?"

"We can get them to partner up." Adrian said, raising his hand like he was in class. It seemed like a good suggestion, but Mei was shaking her head.

"Already thought of that, but Romano's classes don't have any up-coming projects." Nicolai raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Mei shrugged.

"Kiku has connections." They all look at the Japanese teen, who gave nothing away, except for a tinge of red on his face.

"What about the old 'knight in shining armor thing?" Asked Yong Soo, walking over to the group, along with Alfred. '_Seems like they're finished with fighting_,' Romano thought. Mei shook her head again.

"You know that never works."

"What about a challenge?" When they looked to Alfred, he elaborated. "You know, like a 'I win, I get the girl' thing."

"Are you serious?" Nicolai asked, a small smirk appearing "I may not know him much, but I know that Antonio would crush the Italian in less than 10 seconds." He finished, letting out a small chuckle.

Aside from the slight jab to his ego, Romano had to agree. He could fight, his language - which was _way _more foul from his earlier years - had gotten him into trouble more than enough times. It was either fight or run away screaming. Both he had done and both he hated just as much. They stood in quiet for a while, thinking on how they could get this done. When Kiku came up with the most decent idea yet.

"How about we try to set up a natural friendship first?"

Everyone stared. "That could actually work." Mei said after another moment of silence. Adrian's face grew into a broad grin.

"Kiku you're a genius!"

Kiku was actually confused, he thought that most romantic relationships actually started out as a basic friendship.

The small group patted each other on the back, arranging for the

whole group to meet on the roof tomorrow, it was getting rather late. Even Romano's scowl had lifted from his face, calling out swears to everyone, but in a joking kind of way. He was actually really glad that he had people helping him, possibly making a few friends in the process. All in the name of a little crush. They parted ways, Romano having to drag Yong Soo by the ear due to the Korean's incessant whining.

It was only after he waved goodbye to Yong Soo when he noticed the smile on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...the whole, 'not updating for two weeks thing'...your not _mad _about that are you? Yeah? Eheheh, sorry 'bout that. The first few days were because the computer was pressed up against the wall and I couldn't touch it. Then when it got back to its original position I just didn't bother. So, yeah, sorry. But how do you like the chapter? It was meant to be posted yesterday. Then when that failed at 5:00 AM as a punishment for myself, but I fell asleep at the computer and got a very awkward questioning from my brother. I know the meeting was short, I'm not very good at organizing meetings and such.**

**Anyway, you'll be meeting Romano's family in the next chapter, I hope you'll look forward to it!**


End file.
